1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support device and more particularly to a support for a data storage device having latched members for evenly distributing stress exerted thereon.
2. Description of Prior Art
A Taiwanese Pat. Publication No. 318,572 discloses a support for a data storage device as shown in FIG. 1 wherein two elongate plates used as brackets 10a are provided on each of two opposite sides of a data storage device 20a (e.g., a floppy disk). The bracket 10a has two tabs 11a spaced apart on the inner surface thereof. Correspondingly, the data storage device 20a has two slots 21a on each side surface for permitting the tabs 11a to insert into the slots 21a in order to secure brackets 10a and data storage device 20a together. The attached brackets 10a and data storage device 20a is capable of sliding into, for example, an internal frame of a computer (not shown) by the outer surfaces of brackets 10a and installed therewithin. But such a prior art is unsatisfactory because brackets 10a and tabs 11a are plastic material and manufactured by plastic ejection molding and thus an uneven stress distribution is possible when installed. In other words, the tabs 11a are susceptible to breakage. Further, plastic ejection molding involves a number of molding devices, resulting in a complex manufacturing process and an increase of manufacturing cost. In addition, an environmental pollution may be caused.
A Taiwanese Pat. Publication No. 210,776 discloses a support for a data storage device where in the elongate brackets are made of metal having a pair of latched members formed by punching on the brackets. The latched members are horizontally or vertically disposed on the inner surface of brackets. But such a prior art is still unsatisfactory because an uneven stress distribution is possible when installed. In other words, the latched members are susceptible to breakage due to nearly all stress are concentrated on the thin latched members.
A Taiwanese Pat. Publication No. 238,752 discloses a support for a data storage device wherein a plurality of threaded screws are employed to secure the elongate brackets to the side surfaces of data storage device. But such a prior art is still unsatisfactory because many screws are used, resulting in an increase of labor and accordingly cost.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a new and improved support for a data storage device in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.